


Play It Again

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking up late, tapping on your window...





	Play It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Song: _Our Song_ by Taylor Swift

.

_He says, "Baby, is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song"_

_And he says..._

 

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

 

"Oh, I'm so sick of you!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, _darling,_ but not all of us can be perfect like you." His tone was completely sarcastic, of course.

"You're a jerk!" He sure knew how to get on my nerves.

"That's the best you can do? Jerk? That is really pathetic, you know." Now he was wearing his stupid, superior smile.

"Argh! I can't stand you!" I tried pushing him back, but he was a hundred times stronger than me. My small physical build didn't help, either. When I didn't even shift one hair of him, his smirk grew bigger, which just angered me further.

"You've already said that, you know?" he reminded me.

"Fuck you."

I opened the door brusquely and stomped out of his room, slamming the door on my way out. I instantly heard it open again and I turned around to face him.

He had forgotten again about our date. It wasn't the first time, and everyone knew about my temper, so I didn't know why he kept pushing it.

I had prepared a lovely afternoon on lake's shore. I had specifically asked the house-elves for a romantic dinner. It was all set out. It was all perfect. Maybe slightly cheesy, maybe slightly clichéd, but I was even mentally prepared for the teasing it would bring me. Except that the boy didn't show up. What a surprise. Not.

Okay, maybe he is to some extent correct when he says I like things to work out perfectly, but I don't understand what the problem with that is. I am not a control freak. I just don't like surprises of the bad kind.

But James is the complete opposite. He doesn't ever arrive on time. I bought him an alarm clock, which he used for, let's be generous, the first day. After that, he lost it. He says he didn't lose it, that he just misplaced it in his room. But when a room is in the state his is, to me, it means the alarm clock is gone forever, never to return. I don't know why I even bother.

However, it must be because there is a magnetic pull between us; I can't seem to stay away from him. And that is why, when I turned around to face him, I didn't think once before running into his arms and kissing him fiercely.

 

_Sneaking out late,_

 

"Shhh." He placed a hand in my mouth and pushed me carefully against the dim, chilly wall of the corridor, just as Filch turned around the corner, whistling. He was walking very deliberately. My breath caught, but I'm not sure if it was from the idea of being captured or just because James was so distinctly close to me. I had been begging James for a few days now to take me somewhere with his Invisibility Cloak, and at last, he had surrendered.

He was taking me somewhere special, he had said, and I was dying of curiosity. When Filch was finally out of sight, we continued our journey. We had to be extremely close together so our feet wouldn't show, which was just fine with me. My heart was racing; my eyes were sparkling. I realised that it was the feeling of being in love, and I smiled to myself. He saw me smile and hugged me even closer.

"What are you smiling for, love?" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Just thinking." I tried to sound nonchalant, but, as I said it, I felt my blush creeping up and I inwardly cursed it.

"You know you aren't fooling anyone, right?" He smiled tenderly.

Well, I would have to tell him someday that I loved him, right? Why not now?

"I was just realising that..." But it wasn't so easy to say out loud.

"What?" I could tell he was trying to be patient, but his childlike curiosity was making it hard for him.

"...That I might love you." There. I said it.

He stopped brusquely, looked at me with his eyes wide open and said: "Are you sure?"

What a stupid question to ask! Of course I was sure! Why would I go through all the trouble if I wasn't sure? So I slapped him in the chest.

"Hey!" He rubbed the supposedly sore spot. "What was that for?" Of course, he wouldn't understand.

"For having to ask." I breathed deeply. "Of course I'm sure," I said, now more calmly.

"Oh." He looked at me. I was starting to feel slightly insecure.

"Why? What's the problem?" I frowned.

"None, just that I thought that the Potter charm wasn't working properly with you." He smiled one of his charming smiles. "I'm glad to see I was wrong."

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"But, you know, the Lily charm is working just fine too." He whispered, half smiling. I didn't even care that the cloak had slid down and was now lying on the floor. I was too caught up in the moment.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Please, please, let him say I love you.

"And they say that guys are the slow ones. Well, you dork, it means I love you too, naturally." My smile couldn't be bigger, of course.

He kissed me lightly on the forehead and then frowned.

"Potter! Evans! Detention!"

 

_Tapping on your window,_

 

"Mmmm, can someone tell that stupid owl to shut up?" Charlotte murmured, half-asleep.

It was late at night, and we were all dreaming soundly when a tapping started on our window. At first, we just ignored it. Fifteen minutes later, however, it was impossible.

"Sam, you are the nearest to the window; you open it," I said, trying to be logical.

I saw Sam faintly, getting up and walking slowly, with her eyes nearly shut, to the window. She stubbed her toe with something and mumbled a curse under her breath.

When she finally reached the window, her eyes grew wide with surprise, and then acknowledgement passed through them. Finally, her expression went back to one of apathetic sleepiness and she grumbled:

"Lily, it's for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But Sam was already snoring on her pillow, not having even bothered to get inside her bed.

I stumbled uneasily to the window. When I looked through it, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't really asleep. However, his voice confirmed what I was seeing.

"Lily, I get that I surprised you, but the cold is rubbing off my romanticism, so would you please open the window already?"

Without even realising (I still had my eyes wide open, my mouth hanging agape), I opened the window clumsily and he climbed through.

"Wh–What are you doing here?" I stuttered, trying desperately to stay coherent.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing here, Lily?" He was so patient with me.

"Waking us up was clearly your evil plan." A voice spoke from the other end of the room. Of course, it was Taylor, who didn't like either being woken up or popular people like James.

James looked at her apologetically, but she was turned around, so she didn't notice. He looked at me again.

"You said earlier that you wanted to see the lake at sunrise from above. That's why I have my broom." He was frowning now. "I thought that was what you wanted."

I smiled. I adored how concerned he was to give me everything I wanted.

"James, of course I do! I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. And neither were my friends, clearly. I'm just not used to being treated so nicely." His expression now turned to one of determination.

"Well, you'd better get used to it."

 

_When you're on the phone and you talk real slow,_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know._

 

"Soooo...What am I supposed to do with this again?" He was turning the telephone around, touching all the buttons. I smiled, too aware of the similarities he shared with small children.

"James, it's like, what? The tenth time I'm telling you?" I joked.

"Try the eleventh." Taylor whispered sarcastically. She was the only one of my friends who wasn't fascinated with James' present, and that was because she was the only one who came from a Muggle family, like me.

We were handing out the Christmas presents early, as all of us were leaving on the holidays, returning home.

"James, I'm going to say it one more time and one more time only, okay?" I said slowly.

"Okay, but don't treat me like a baby," he said, while he kept on playing with the machine, which was rather ironic, or so I thought.

"I'll try," I said, more to myself than to anyone else. He heard me, however, and looked at me, his expression unreadable. I smiled at him and we just stared at each other.

"Could you two quit being so mushy and get on with the explanation?" Sirius teased.

"What do you care?" Sam said. "It's not like you're going to use it."

"That's what you think," Sirius answered, trying to sound mysterious.

"Okay, people, I'll say it one more time. It's quite easy, actually..."

I hadn't known it would be so complicated to get James to call me at Christmas. He didn't get that letters seemed very rudimentary compared to telephones. I supposed that was the charm of magic. James was old-fashioned that way, and there wasn't one centimeter of me that didn't love that.

 

_Our song is the way you laugh,_

 

"What?" James was looking at me quizzically as I finished one of my particularly loud laughing fits.

"You don't giggle," he replied randomly.

"I don't?" This is a weird conversation, I thought.

"No." He smiled at me and dropped it.

However, fifteen minutes later I was still thinking about it.

"James?" I was slightly self-conscious now.

"Yes, Lils?"

"Is that a bad thing?" My voice was small.

"What is?" He, being the standard boy he was, had already forgotten our last conversation and moved on.

"That I don't giggle." I bit my lip.

"Why would that ever be a bad thing?" He obviously didn't understand what was going through my mind.

"Well," I was going to try to explain to him. "Most girls giggle. It's like...A sign of girlishness. Well, what I mean is that it's supposed to be cute and feminine."

"Lily! Your maniac laugh is the cutest, most feminine laugh I've ever heard." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not feminine. But the cutest definitely."

 

_The first date,_

 

"Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have." He, of course, didn't know that Charlotte and I were listening. I blushed and Charlotte looked at me, flashing me a smile.

At the other end of the room, Remus tried to comfort James while Sirius hit his head on the wall repeatedly.

"Don't listen–or look, for that matter–at him," Remus told James, who wasn't listening.

"Why didn't you?" Peter finally asked the blunt question. James looked at him. Silence reigned for a moment in the boys' area of the common room.

"I don't know," James finally answered. I frowned, wanting a better excuse.

"What do you mean?" I silently thanked Peter for voicing my questions.

"I–I..." James was stuttering; that was something I hadn't seen before. He sighed. "I suppose I was just scared."

Sirius finally cracked and opened his mouth while I tried to understand James' answer.

"Man, I don't get you. You've wanted to kiss the girl for decades! What exactly were you waiting for?"

"I don't know, man. I suppose that's the reason. I've been wanting it for so long...I don't want to ruin it now, after so much time, you know?" I had to admit it; that was actually sweet. I looked at Charlotte, and her expression was even more awe-struck than mine. Charlotte, always the romantic.

"And yet..." Remus started.

"And yet I could've ruined it by not kissing her?" Remus nodded at James' remark. "I know, I know."

I couldn't believe James was thinking about it so much. It was just a kiss, after all. I felt sorry for him.

I tried to convince myself that that was the reason for what I did next; I got up and walked to where he was standing and kissed him, right then and there, in front of all his friends' bewildered faces. The real reason, however, was because I wanted that kiss more than he did.

 

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen,_

_Asking God if he could play it again._


End file.
